Episode 5914 (6th May 2011)
Plot Arriving at the air field, Aaron finally admits to Jackson that he has planned a skydive and Jackson is thrilled. Questioning if he'll be doing it with him, Aaron hides his anxiety and assures him that he'll be with him all the way. As the instructors explain everything to the boys, Jackson becomes aware that Aaron is petrified and Hazel is relieved to hear him say he can't put him through it anymore. However, Hazel's relief is short-lived when Jackson claims he's still up for it. Up in the plane, Jackson is suddenly struck with nerves but when the instructor tells him they can go back down, he refuses. On the ground, Hazel and Aaron watch on as the parachute opens and Jackson is clearly loving it. Aaron and Hazel are made up to hear how much Jackson enjoyed himself and the banter starts as he takes every opportunity to remind Aaron that he chickened out. Meanwhile, David finds out half the village believe he tried it on with Amy and it becomes clear that Victoria blames him. Diane asserts it's time the police were involved but Eric insists otherwise - pointing out that if social services think they can't look after her properly, they'll take her away and Val will never forgive them. Diane agrees to leave it but only until tomorrow. Elsewhere, Adam is uncomfortable when Ella assures him she will be on hand at his quad biking event tomorrow; Pearl and Dermot have a date; Alex kisses Victoria; and Lisa and Zak share a moment in the pub. Cast Regular cast *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly Guest cast *Leader - Giles Ford Locations *Whitby - Flat (living room/kitchen and Aaron & Jackson's room) and Wingglider Ltd. *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Home Farm - Living room and office *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Dale View - Back garden *Main Street Notes *''Words'' by Doves plays when Jackson dives out the plane. *The press release for this episode includes Val Pollard, yet she is not seen on screen. As a result of this the press release version differs greatly from the aired episode. The press release says: "Pollard and Val spend the day trying to work out where Amy has gone but are gutted it's to no avail. David finds out half the village believe he tried it on with Amy and it becomes clear that Val blames him. When Val apologises to David for telling Pearl, he and Pollard realise just how worried she is for Amy's safety. Pollard asserts it's time the police were involved but Val insists otherwise - pointing out that if social services don't think they can look after her properly, they'll take her away and Amy will never forgive them. Pollard agrees to leave it but only until tomorrow." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,420,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes